Child's Play
by Tracki
Summary: Smash Bros. has been likened to a kid playing with his toys. What if it really was? AU, rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Child's Play! This idea was the brainchild of too much gaming and reading the TV Tropes page on the games. Hopefully I can keep this first story up and running for all of you to enjoy.

Note: I own nothing blah blah blah except for my own OCs. Sakurai is God of Smash Brothers. Not me.

* * *

When I was eight years old, my parents gave me the greatest gift for my birthday. It was wrapped real nice in a bright red box with a bow. The card said "Happy Birthday Joey, Love Mom And Dad". When I opened the box, I found myself ogling at creativity itself.

I was eight years old, and my parents had given me the gift of imagination. Now, I want to tell you that story.

Keep your childhood alive. Godspeed.

-Joey Ninten

* * *

Short prologue what? Okay okay, the first chapter will be up tonight, I won't make you suffer with just a prologue. Reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Welcome to Chapter One of Child's Play! Hopefully you enjoy the first peek into this story. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be within the next couple of days.

Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my OCs. Sakurai is God Of Smash Bros.

* * *

"An'--An' then it exploded, and he fell so hard that he fell off the edge of the EARTH!"

Joey threw the small pink ball down to the ground and made a sound that could be likened to a dying cat.

"...But then he came back, 'cause he had two lives left."

He set the ball on a platform, grinning.

"NOW I'LL GET YOU! Aaaargh..."

The year was 2010. Joey Ninten was ten years old, and boy did he like it. No rules, no responsibilities, no homework (that night, anyways). He was free to do whatever he wanted. Some may have said he wasted his time playing silly games--but he certainly didn't think so. In fact, Joey thought his games were the greatest thing in the entire world. He loved creating epic tales of battle between his toys, especially his Nintendo action figures.

"Kirby got a beam sword and he hit Mario five billion times! Mario flew off the stage--he's going, he's going... HE'S GONE! The crowd goes wild!"

Joey threw up his arms and let out a howl, voicing the "crowd"'s approval.

"But what's this?" he asked, grabbing a rather large airship toy and zooming it into the scene. "Gasp! The crowd is amazed by this sudden change of events!"

"JOEY!"

Joey dropped the ship and Kirby to the floor.

"Yeah Mom--?"

"DINNER!"

With a loud sigh, Joey got up from the carpet. He groaned and slunk off towards the kitchen, still thinking about the epic adventure he had planned for his toys today. Little did he know that there was a glint in the eye of the toy Kirby laying on the floor.

* * *

Taylor Ninten had never particularly liked his brother. It always seemed as if his parents favoured the little brat and gave him everything he wanted. Thus, when he was told while doing dishes that he could stop doing them if he just went and played with Joey, he continued to do the dishes to try and ignore his mother's words.

"Taylor, please... You know he loves having someone to play with, and his friend Lucas couldn't come today," Mrs. Ninten said in an exaspered voice.

"What, you're going to say 'Be Nice' next, aren't you?" Taylor muttered. "Don't even bother asking; you know perfectly well I can't be nice to the little--"

"Taylor Alexander Ninten!"

He groaned and threw the dish towel into the soapy water, then stomped off towards his brother's room.

Inside his brother's toybox, the small figure of Tabuu seemed to glow and pulse with anger...

* * *

"Look, you little brat, you let me do whatever the hell I want with your toys! I'm the older one!"

Joey let out a wail of frustration.

"You're going to BREAK him! Give back Pit!" he cried as he grabbed for the angelic figure. Taylor held the toy above his head, playing keep-away from his brother.

"So what if I break him? He's gayer than a man in drag! You don't need him!"

"TAYLOR!"

Joey sniffled and looked at the open door. His mother was standing there, holding out her hand.

"Give me the toy."

"What?! No way!"

"Give. Me. The. Toy."

Taylor unwillingly complied.

"_Thank _you."

Joey ran over to his mother, clinging to her legs and sniffling loudly. She held out Pit to him, then began to pat his hair.

"Sssh, it's okay... It's okay, Joey," she murmured, then looked up at Taylor.

_Well, I'm screwed,_ Taylor thought.

"Fine, I know, I'm grounded. Good fricken night," he said, then made his exit without another word. Joey sniffled again and looked up at his mom.

"...can I have Lucas over tomorrow instead of Taylor playing?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, dear," his mother murmured, and Joey closed his eyes, the tears slowly going away.

* * *

Reviews are very much welcome!


End file.
